


some? they like it hot

by youngchopsticks



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, just smut lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngchopsticks/pseuds/youngchopsticks
Summary: kara's ideation of sex is very different than the sex she has with james.





	some? they like it hot

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :)

Kara liked to read. Part of why she joined the media industry was because she liked to read interesting stories. She also learned about sex, not from Eliza, but rather from Alex. And when she went to the library one day in highschool and discovered the romance section, her life was changed. 

She finds that she has a soft spot for romance novels. Her bookshelf was filled with stories that weren’t really written for the plot. But rather for the sex that were written in the middle of the stories. 

Kara’s ideation of sex was always sensual; she’d read the leading female in her novels yearn for something - always reaching for it. Until her needs were fulfilled.

That’s how it always was. All the romance novels she’d secretly read.

The context didn’t matter in the story, or how the characters were portrayed. It didn’t matter if the man was some kind of rough, rouge persona that had his cold heart melted by the female sunshine and daisies counterpart, or the high school jerk that despised his existence and found something in the cute, wallflower girl.

The overall story never really mattered, because the sex in the pages would never change. It was always slow and painfully fervent.

Always shy and slow, always with low soft hums, yet also fiery, passionate kisses. Kara always thought they were contradictions, but hell, what would she know.

Kara would immerse herself in every page, hoping one day, something as strong and abrupt would happen to her when she least expected it. Hoping that one day, a man would appear in her life, and after sometime of sexua tension, he would drop the facade and throw himself on her and enthrall her.

But that didn’t happen. 

Because Kara realized that those romance books were absolute shit, and were lying to her. She thought that the authors must have never had sex before if that’s how they were describing sex.

The first time they had sex was inside the CatCo printer room. When James pushed her into a wall, it wasn’t peculiar or scary. She didn’t suddenly find him sexy or captivating, and his ‘musk’ had nothing to do with turning her on.

It was simple, also intense. 

She never found herself ‘whining as he sucked along the length of her neck, leaving pulsing marks that showed the world she’s taken.’ At least there wasn’t enough time for that time of fooling around.

And there was definitely not anything like ‘the gentle pressure of his rugged hands guiding her hips to sway harder, deeper and the rocking soon turning into a hard and sweltering wet dance’. No, it was more like ‘you better hold on to that fucking printer because as much as I find that super strength really hot, I wouldn’t want you dislocating my shoulder’. 

She couldn’t relate herself to the female main leads who ‘bit their lips in panic because they didn’t want to let out moans of ecstasy’, that was bullshit. With James she had to physically restrain herself from groaning out loud and risking their fellow employees finding them in an awkward situation.

Same rules didn’t apply when they were in the bedroom though, Kara was sure that between her screaming and James’ growling, Barry could’ve heard them from Earth 2.

She knew that every time she was pushed into a closed room, or on the bed of either hers or his that everything written in those books were utter lies. 

James was never the rough, rugged man with a cold heart, nor was he the self-loathing man with a superiority complex. 

James was driven and had willpower. He was a momentary inelegance, unfazed by the cliche beauty and color. He knew what he’d do to Kara from the moment he’d go into a room, alone with her. He was an unstoppable lover. 

Kara wondered how a page of trivial words could ever describe her unadulterated pleasure when James had her over her kitchen counter, his tongue doing wonders to her clit as Kara struggled to not break her expensive counter for the third time that month. He sucked on her clit whilst thrusting, two or three fingers into her, the counter providing perfect leverage for her to hold on to. 

How on earth did they manage a single novel where the female was always nervous and faint-hearted before the male? The man had always ‘looked down at her, ravishing every inch of her nude body, licking his lips in anticipation on what he’d want to do to her.’ Fuck that, Kara always enjoyed the prolonging of sex with James, finding it pleasing when he stalked his naked body towards her. (Seriously, his muscles were -ungh- out of this galaxy.)

And where in the books does it write that the characters change positions and then did it again? Kara only ever read that they do it once and collapsed like they suddenly dropped dead after experiencing ‘the height of her life’. That had never been the case with James. 

They’d start from the front foot of her house and worked towards her bedroom, trying on different positions throughout the apartment. Sex in the kitchen, the bathroom, the living room, it didn’t matter really. 

And there were almost no creativity in the books. None of the ones she’d read ever mentioned sex on the kitchen floor, sex at her sister’s house, at the stall of a public bathroom in an amusement park. Why did she limit her sexual fantasies to tainted books who only ever told her that sex was enjoyable only in bars, couches and beds.

It didn’t matter when, where and how Kara and James had sex. Kara could be tired and exhausted after saving a bunch of people as Supergirl, but James would always find an excuse to grind her to her wardrobe, a pillar, a desk, etc. 

And honestly, where would the books find sex appeal in really tired sex?

There was just always something in the way he touched her. The way that he ran his nails down her abs, the way that he lets her ride him, and the way he grasped the back of her neck to pull her down to kiss her just before he came. The way that he knows how to please Kara the most with touches, and licks and thrusts. 

Also, maybe his cock had a sizable role in their sex lives. Either way, Kara was content.

Kara never complains about their impromptu sex sessions. When he shows up at her apartment just as she ordered a fuck ton of pizza for herself, she never complained. Kara would always let him in and she’d know the look in his eyes. The one telling her that pizza should be the last thing on her mind right now.

He encouraged Kara to sit on her couch and sunk to his knees. He pulled down Kara’s pants over her ass, and throwing it somewhere behind him. She was half naked, only the thin tank top she had on barely hiding her hard nipples as her head lolled back as she moaned to the stars.

James was down between her legs, one hand curled on her thigh, the other on her ass. His tongue was working on her clit. He was teasing, deliberately avoiding her sensitive spots, choosing instead to work her up from the outside. Clearly, it was going to be a long night.

“Please,” 

And Kara never read about the way the man pulls the woman closer to him. His mouth working between her legs. James would moan against her and Kara would appreciate the added stimulation. He would suck at her clit for some time before taking his tongue and dipping it inside her.

Kara gasped and gripped the back of his neck to pull him closer and to grind her hips against his mouth. She never read about the woman wanting for more, only taking what the man gave her. And oh how James would give, but he would never deny Kara for wanting more. 

That night led her squirming in her bed. She was painstakingly wet, and clit pulsing with desire as James smirked at her. Her hair was a wild mess that clung to her as she sweat. And she felt her cheeks heat up because of the multiple orgasms that she had.

Kara would moan and every time she does, James would aim to pleasure her better, as if he wanted her reaction every time he does anything to her.

James joined Kara on the bed and wasted no time moving to fingers inside Kara, and his lips sucking at her pulse point. She’d let out a loud, non deliberated moan. As he began to thrust, Kara brought one hand up to her lips and bit it, the other crushing her bed sheets under her power.

James smirked when he noticed Kara’s legs beginning to shake from the multiple exertion she’d receive beforehand. Kara never once noticed in the books the curling feeling inside her stomach as she rocked herself to James’ fingers. She let out a guttural groan when James curled his fingers inside her and closed her eyes. She squirmed under him, and flexed, and unflexed her legs as the pleasure ran through her body. 

She brought a hand to James’ shoulder and cried out. She moaned, shaking as she churned her hips down against his fingers. He smirked as he launched Kara over the edge. James was drawing her orgasm out, and pulled out after Kara stopped raising her hips. 

James showed a feral grin after Kara’s orgasm, and kissed her, slowly working her up again with soft, sensitive touches.

Kara also never once read about the way that riding someone could be so gratifying. When she regained her strength, she pushed James on his back and riled up his cock. He grinned and let her slide down the length of his dick.

Kara moaned out and began thrusting up and down. James echoed with a moan of his own, as her rhythm went faster and feeling Kara clench around his cock. She brought one hand to her breast, and squeezed it adding to the pleasure.

James reached down to where his cock was pounding inside Kara, and played with her clit, rubbing it in tandem of Kara’s thrusts.

He gave in first, the hand that wasn’t playing with Kara’s clit gripping her forearms, and pulling her down to a kiss. His orgasm was what Kara needed to be pushed off the edge, exhaling hard into James as she rocked her hips, pulling out every nerve of pleasure that she could.

Kara pulled out of James slowly, and collapsed beside him. They heaved deep breaths and stared at the ceiling. Kara never read about the post-orgasm that was heavily casual and relaxed. She didn’t experience the way that ‘her body glowed in post-orgasmic pleasure, as she bathed in the new light of his bodily splendors.’ No, Kara put on his shirt, and paid for the pizza she ordered beforehand and ate it with him to build up more stamina. 

The books never told her about how intimacy and friendship lied close together in sex. She joked around with James in bed, and learned how to pull out the most pleasurable moans from him, and vice versa. 

She found herself comparing her sex life with the ones she’d read in books. Of course her ideation of sex was still sensual. She’d always yearn for something, wanting his attention, his bite at her collar, the impulsive grasp at her boobs and the (not-so) surprise she feels when she breaks yet another furniture. 

Kara decided that the books were far off. Always had been. But they were always wrong about the men.

Because James was passionate and caring, and sex with him was always fun and consensual. He wouldn’t make it to where he was the cliche man in those romance novels. They’d make do for them, and Kara didn’t let some words in pages dictate her sex life ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> no pizza needed.


End file.
